inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ozora Tsubasa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dākusākasu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 22:33, August 7, 2011 Re: Category + Ah, no problemo~ :3 I'm glad to help a fellow author buddy editor whatever. xD User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 10:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hissatsu Infobox I was scrolling through AdventureWriter's talk page and saw your message. Actually, it is ''possible to add a hissatsu template infobox to your page. I'm pretty sure we have the said template here in our own wikia, so let me just... ah, wait, we don't. No worries. I made it already so you can just type in to your pages. I hope I could help. PS. I changed a few bits so that it would match our ''fanon wikia as well. :)) User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 13:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks Ah, it's no problem. :)) I'm glad to help, so don't hesitate to approach me, alright? User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 13:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Naifu Nage The html sourcing should be typed in source mode ''not ''visual mode. Just a note, since the page went out all wrong. :)) User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 13:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi there!! Well, hi!! welcome to this wiki! So whatcha doin'? (just imitating a character from Phineas and Ferb) InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:38, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Infobox It seems RaiShuuya already informed you on the infobox. Sorry, if i replied late, anyways glad to have you onboard the fanon wiki! If you want to create keshins, feel free. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 11:02, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Character Template Like for example. You know our editing screen right? Well, on the top, there are two tabs on the near top of the screen. There are two tabs there, visual mode and source mode. You should type down this {_{Template:Infobox Character}_} (without the underscores) on the SOURCE MODE'. Though that'll be hard. But I don't recommend that, since you'e not yet used to sourcing. Try this one: In VISUAL MODE, on the right, where the 'add photos'' and stuff are, beneath, there should be a Templates section. There, there should be a small add template button and type in on the window that will appear's searchbar the FULL name of you template, like Template:Hissatsu or something. Remember that it has to be the EXACT name, and the capitalization should be right, for else it will appear as a template that doesn't exist. When you typed in in right, it will automatically ask you to fill it in, and that, you don't really need help on anymore. User: アー ユー レディー? ☆ Talk: チェック イット ハート! ☆ Blog: さあ、レッツ ダンス 13:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Categories Well, you can create the Category:Fanmade Keshin and Category:Fanmade Tactics. Feel free! :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:05, August 11, 2011 (UTC)